the_athos_frontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Acadium Arcana
The Acadium Arcana '''is considered by many to be the apex of knowledge in the world. It houses over 55,000 works that contain both historical accounts of the modern world as well as scrolls and tomes that delve into the nature of magic in the world. It was founded in 1000 BFA by Goldervan Minervo, when he was still in his youth and he served as the Arch Magister of the academy. The academy is currently ran by the Council of Seven, a group of wizards who were appointed in the position by the headmaster, each specializing in one school of magic: abjuration, conjuration, divination,enchantment, evocation, illusion, and transmutation. As a common practice, the position of headmaster is granted only to those who has proven themselves competent in each of the schools of magic and is generally appointed following completion of The Arcane Trials, a set of challenges designed to test a wizard's ability. At some point in the academy's history, Halaster Blackcloak became the Arch Magister of the academy but was ousted by his peers when it was discovered that he had been driven mad and had convinced members of the Council of Seven to augment their bodies through transmutation magic. The Academy expelled all members involved and for a time would not allow for the instruction or practice of transmutation magic on its grounds. These member along with Halaster became known as The Forgotten Seven as the council expunged any knowledge of these members existing or ever practicing at the college. Studying at the Arcadium Arcana Studies at the Arcadium Arcana generally begin at the age of thirteen, when young apprentice mages are first admitted. The students are not sorted at the beginning of their first year of study but rather at the end of their first year when the Council of the Seven meets and determines which school of magic a student should move forward on with and students are placed under the care of that school's head. In their fourth and final year, students must take their written examinations and this would determine their later studies should they choose to continue on, very few have scored perfect on all of the school's examination, only Halabaster Blackcloak and Albus Keraptis have done such a feat. The attire of common wizards practicing at the Acadium are robes colored to a particular school of magic (enchantment = green, abjuration = white, conjuration = blue, divination = purple, evocation = red, transmutation = yellow, and illusion = orange). This is to better distinguish wizards from one another and helps to identify which school a wizard is practicing. '''The Arcane Trials The Arcane Trials are a set of challenges that Expert level mages take in order to be declared Masters of the Arcane arts. It generally serves as prerequisite to serve on the Council of Seven, though completion does not guarantee one a position. The trials are generally administered by the Arch Magister, though in some rare instances if the Arch Magister is absent from the academy, it can be administered by any member of the council. The trials generally consist of several tasks corresponding to the seven schools of magic: * The Trial of Enchantment consists of the mage enchanting an item of legendary make which is then housed in the archives to be kept safe and out of the hands of someone who could wield it for malicious intent. The trial is only passed if the item that is made is not already one housed within the archives, a place that is only accessible by members of the Council of Seven. * The Trial of Abjuration consists of the mage defending themselves from threats within an anti-magic zone. The Council has created an anti-magic demi-plane to be used specifically for this task. * The Trial of Conjuration consists of the mage successfully navigate a maze constructed by one of the Council members. * The Trial of Divination consists of the mage successfully peering into the Ethereal Plane. * The Trial of Evocation consists of the mage successfully reading the mind of one of the Council members. * The Trial of Transmutation consists of the mage successfully changing the weather. * The Trial of Illusion consists of the mage successfully creating a duplication of the preceding Council member. The Council of Seven The Council of Seven '''is the primary mage order in Aetherea. The Council meets in the Hall of Governance inside the Acadium Arcana. The Council is a group of seven to eight wise and powerful Master-level mages who are elected, often serving as advisory board on magical affairs. Currently the council consists of: * Lorgos Flint, Head of Enchantment, a human wizard * Delilah Skorn, Head of Evocation, a human female wizard * Aerethiel Borlas, Head of Divination, a high elf female wizard * Hathan Stoneheart, Head of Transmutation, a mountain dwarf male wizard * Kendall Lightouch, Head of Illusion, a rock gnome female wizard and Arch Magister. * Vandir Arahael, Head of Abjuration, a high elf male wizard * Hrothgar Redstaff, Head of Conjuration, a mountain dwarf male wizard. '''The Archives The Archives is a subterranean room within the academy that houses magical items that were created by those who successfully completed the Arcane Trials. The room is only accessible by the Council of Seven and no one from outside of the order can even request access. The Archives currently contain the following magical items: * A cloak of invisibility, crafted by Kendall Lightouch. * A crystal ball, crafted by Aerethiel Borlas. * A cubic gate, crafted by Hrothgar Redstaff, used in the Trial of Conjuration thereafter. * Efreeti chain armor, crafted by Vandir Arahael. * Staff of the Magi, crafted by Goldervan Minervo. * Belt of Storm Giant Strength, crafted by Lorgos Flint. * A stone of transmutation, crafted by Hathan Stoneheart. * Ioun stone of regeneration, crafted by Delilah Skorn. * Robe of the Archmage, crafted by Albus Keraptis, who is presently in possession of it. Accessing the Archives is prohibited without special permission being granted by the Arch Magister and removal of items from the hall is strictly forbidden regardless of the circumstances. Category:Faction